Dealing with the devil
by yugioh-fan88
Summary: Through a strange twist of fate Hao Asakura meets the devil and makes a deal that he could regret. Better than it sounds. R&R yaoi
1. Introductions and deals

**Dealing with the devil**

by: yugioh-fan88

**Summary: **Through a strange twist of fate Hao Asakura meets the devil and makes a deal that he could regret. Better than it sounds. R&R (shounen-ai)

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **General

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Author's Note:** Random idea. Hope you like it! The devil is my OC. Read & Review!

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Intoductions and deals

Hao Asakura looked around a little. He had been sure that someone had been watching him but now he couldn't sense whoever it was anymore. The empty street he was on remained just that... empty... Or so he thought. As he looked in one direction something came out of the ground behind him.

"Hello Hao Asakura!" said whatever it was.

Hao turned around and came face to face with a girl who looked like she was in a halloween costume. She wore dark red knee high boots. A small, short, balck school uniform skirt was around her waist. She wore a school uniform top also, mostly black. Her hair was it two pigtails and her eyes were red. Finally on her head were a pair of devil horns.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"The devil!" she answered simply. "But you can call me Devy."

"Ummm... no offense but isn't the devil male?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Devy sighed. "I choose what gender I want to be when I address myself to mortals. Usually I go as a male but with some, like you for example, I like to have a little variety. Plus, being a male is soooooo boring." she whined.

Hao again raised an eyebrow but said nothing. After a few minutes he finally spoke up. "And you're here for what reason now?"

"Oh yes, that's right. Down to business then. I can help you get what you want. Whether it be Yoh's soul, Yoh or the Shaman King throne. Whichever." she said grinning.

"And what's the catch?" he asked glaring.

Devy blinked innocently. "No catch. Sign please." she said as a contract appeared in a puff of red smoke.

Hao looked at it. "With what? I have no pen." he said simply.

"You don't need a pen." she said as a sharp-ended quill appeared in her other hand, also in a puff of red smoke. (A/N: a quill is a long feather btw) "All you need is this..." she added swipping his hand with the quill causing him to bleed. "Blood makes the best ink. Sign on the dotted line."

"Fuck that hurt." he said looking at the cut she had made. He looked over the contract and smirked. "I see fine print."

Devy cursed herself. "Ok, ok so there's a catch. After you've gotten what you want, I get Yoh's soul. I find it's a pretty sweet deal." she said playfully.

"But, what if it's Yoh's soul I want?" he asked.

"Hmmmm..." she thought it over. "Then I get the rest of him." she grinned.

Hao glared at her. "And what happens if this contract is broken and let's say you don't get you end of the deal?"

Devy grinned even more. "Then I get your soul instead. Besides, you're due for a trip to hell anyways."

Hao's glare heradened but he signed anyways. As soon as he removed the quill from the page, it and the contract vanished.

Devy grinned evilly. "Oh good. What a wonderful companionship!" she said. "Well, I'll see you in two days! That's when the contract starts!" she said sinking back into the ground.

Hao looked at where she had vanished before shaking his head. Maybe he had been dreaming.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's chapter 1! Hope you like it! Read & Review! 


	2. Not so pure

**Dealing with the devil**

**Author's Note: **I will admit, the first chapter was vague. Well now things get more complicated. Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Not so pure

Hao Asakura looked around with a sigh of relief. It was two days later and Devy hadn't shown up. He had dreamt the whole thing up. Besides, he didn't need the devil's help did he?

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that I reappear at the exact time the person signs the contract?" she asked, suddenly appearing behind him.

"Ah!" he jumped, glaring at her. "Don't do that!"

"Yeah, yeah." she dismissed his glare with a wave of her hand. "So, have you decided what you want?"

"Isn't it possible to get all three?"

"Hmmmm... yes and no. Yes, but then I get you. No, because it's greedy." she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Ok then. Now, why do you want my Otouto's soul? Isn't it a little pure for hell?" he asked.

At that, Devy fell over laughing, tears in her eyes. Hao raised an eyebrow. What was so funny?

Finally she arranged herself and looked at him. "I'm sorry. I thought I heard you say pure. Please tell me you didn't say that?" she asked as he nodded, saying that he did. "No. No no no no no no." she shook a finger. "Far from it actually. He's not happily married to Anna. In fact, he's on the verge of snapping." she pinched her fingers together so that they almost touched. "He's this close to killing everyone in that house. He's about as evil as you are now." she finished.

"How the fuck is that possible!" asked Hao unable to believe that all this happened within a year.

"Come with me and I'll explain." she said putting a hend on his shoulder as they vanished in a puff of red smoke.

Hao looked around. "Where the hell is the air conditioning?" he asked opening his poncho to reveal his toned body. (A/N: I'm drooling just thinking about it.)

"We don't get air conditioning here." she said walking through a pair of double doors. "Welcome to hell!"

Hao's jaw dropped. It was a giant maze of staircases going upside down, sideways and right side up. At every landing was an opened door. Everything was on fire.

Hao followed her slowly as she named a few people who were there.

"We have Hitler, Richard III, Edgar Allen Poe, Hirohito and probably a few more you might recognize. No, we don't have -all- the lawyers. Stupid rumours." she scowled walking through another door, into an office.

A chair walked up to him and Hao took the hint and sat down. While he got comfortable, Devy began looking through a filing cabinet.

"Z, Y, X, W, V, U, T, S, R, Q, P, O, N, M, L, K, J, I, H, G, F, E, D, C, B, A at last!" she said pulling out a folder. "As we all know," she began, sitting down, snapping her fingers so that the door closed. "Not all marriages are happy and normal. Yoh is still being ordered around, even in bed, plus he's been raped like five times. He's gonna snap soon. That's why the head honcho upstairs, the Great Spirit himself, gave me jurisdiction of his soul when he dies. Get it?"

Hao nodded dumbly. She noticed the heat was getting to him. She brought him back to the real world in a puff of smoke.

"When you've figured out what you want, ring this." she said handing him a bell. "It's a devil's bell. Ring it, I'll come." she smiled a little and vanished.

* * *

**A/N: **Weehee. Yoh's going insane! We'll go check on Yoh next chapter! Read & Review! 


End file.
